One-Shot - Ta, Eu Me Rendo!
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Isabella odiava o dia dos namorados. Na verdade, ela odiava homens, namoro, amor, romance e tudo o que aquilo envolvia. Ela gostava de transar, mas com caras aleatórios, apenas coisa de uma noite. Então quando estava chegando mais um dia dos namorados, ela estava pronta para se enterrar em sua cama com um bom livro e muitos chocolates. Infelizmente...(resto da sinopse na fic).


**Ta, Eu Me Rendo!**

 **Autor(a):** Paula Halle

 **Beta:** Rose J.

 **Shipper:** Edward  & Bella

 **Classificação:** +18

 **Sinopse:** Isabella odiava o dia dos namorados. Na verdade, ela odiava homens, namoro, amor, romance e tudo o que aquilo envolvia. Ela gostava de transar, mas com caras aleatórios, apenas coisa de uma noite. Então quando estava chegando mais um dia dos namorados, ela estava pronta para se enterrar em sua cama com um bom livro e muitos chocolates. Infelizmente a vida havia feito outros planos. Ou melhor, aquele maldito cara da fraternidade teria... Será que ela se renderia a ele?

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

Com um bufo irritado, coloquei a caixa ofensiva no balcão, enquanto decidia por onde começar a minha tortura. Revirei as parafernálias dando mais um bufo, ato que chamou a atenção de Emmett.

\- Tudo bem, chefinha?

\- Não! – grunhi e cruzei os braços ignorando a caixa.

\- O que houve? Parece até que atropelaram o seu cachorro.

\- Eu não tenho cachorro.

\- Mas se tivesse, essa era a cara que você faria se ele tivesse sido atropelado. – falou seriamente, eu ri.

Emmett era o único cara que conseguia me fazer sorrir, mesmo quando eu estava no meu pior, e isso, era quase sempre.

\- Nada de cachorro, mas tenho que decorar o café para o dia dos namorados.

\- Ah, o dia dos namorados. – falou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Sim. – murmurei como se a palavra me fizesse mal. E fazia!

\- É um dia importante.

\- É um dia idiota.

\- Ok Srta. Anti-Amor.

Rolei os olhos e empurrei a caixa para ele.

\- Quer saber? Você decora!

\- Eu?

\- É, já que ama tanto o dia dos namorados. Você é o novo encarregado da decoração.

\- Aff! Eu não amo o dia, mas eu consigo ver as vantagens.

\- E quais as vantagens?

\- Extraordinário sexo e ainda ganho dois presentes.

\- Como assim ganha dois? Você dá um e ganha um, não é esse o propósito desse dia ridículo?

\- Minha doce e ingênua Isabella, venha aqui e aprenda com o mestre.

Rolei os olhos, mas mesmo assim me aproximei curiosa. Ele colocou o seu braço enorme, envolta dos meus ombros.

\- Esclareça-me, oh grande sábio! – ele assentiu satisfeito.

\- Veja, eu vou ganhar um presente da minha Rosie e lhe darei um presente, que será uma lingerie bem sexy, que vamos encarar, é mais pra mim mesmo do que para ela... Já que serei com quem ela irá usar essa lingerie extremamente sexy, fato que levará ao sexo incrível de dia dos namorados.

Abri e fechei a boca, depois ele piscou para mim.

\- Cara você é um porco sem vergonha, mas muito esperto.

\- Eu sei. Eu sinto pena da minha Rosie, às vezes.

\- Eu também... – o empurrei para longe, ele me mostrou o dedo e ri.

O filho da puta era um gênio do mal. Só se fazia de bobo.

\- Bem, senhor espertinho, ainda assim você vai decorar a loja.

\- Ok, ok, mas eu quero algo em troca.

\- O quê?

\- Quero folgar no dia dos namorados. – abri a boca para negar, mas dei de ombros.

Não era como se fosse fazer algo interessante mesmo, além de ficar deitada comendo sorvete e vendo filmes de terror.

\- Fechado. Mas se o vovô perguntar, eu que decorei tudo.

\- Por mim tudo bem.

\- E faça um bom trabalho, ou o vovô vai saber que não fui eu.

\- Considerando, o seu amor pelo dia dos namorados, se eu fizer um ótimo trabalho, ele com certeza vai saber que não foi você. – abri e fechei a boca, mas em seguida bufei.

\- Muito bem espertinho.

Rindo ele pegou a caixa do balcão e passou a revirá-la.

\- Até que tem umas coisas legais aqui.

\- Tipo?

Ele tirou um arquinho cheio de corações e colocou na minha cabeça, torci o nariz.

\- Me sinto doente.

\- Você está... fofinha.

\- Agora sim, eu estou doente.

\- Aff! Você é muito dramática, está linda.

\- Ah é? – tirei outro arquinho da caixa e coloquei nele. – E agora bonitão?

\- Você só me deixou mais lindo.

\- Idiota.

Rimos abertamente, até ouvirmos um pigarro.

Havia um grupinho de caras, pelo estilo e roupas, caras de fraternidade.

A escoria da terra.

Emmett piscou pra mim e foi atendê-los, fui até a máquina de café para iniciá-la e esperar pelos pedidos.

\- Você tem uma risada linda sabia. – virei-me para a voz, arqueei uma sobrancelha para o cara boa pinta, recostado no balcão, que me olhava com um pequeno sorriso, era meio de lado, como se guardasse um segredo.

Era um ótimo sorriso.

Assim como ele.

Mas eu conhecia bem o tipo, cabelo perfeito, corpo perfeito, rosto perfeito, mas por dentro era podre, então dei o meu melhor olhar de vadia nele, arqueando ainda mais a minha sobrancelha.

\- Mas não é para os seus ouvidos então vaza! – ele riu abertamente dessa vez.

Uma alta risada, bem gostosa até, mas ainda assim, era tudo falso.

\- Ah, agora você me magoou amor.

\- Xoo, xoo. – fiz um gesto com as mãos como se ele fosse um cachorro de rua, aquilo só o fez sorrir mais.

\- Você é diferente.

\- Pode apostar, não vou cair nas suas cantadas bregas, então só vá embora.

\- Eu gostei.

\- Era só o que eu precisava.

\- Você tem muita atitude, hein?

\- Isso não é tudo o que eu tenho.

\- O que mais você tem?

\- Um belo gancho de direita.

\- Meu tipo de garota.

\- Infelizmente para você, você não é o meu tipo de cara.

\- E como é o seu tipo de cara?

\- Tudo o que você não é.

\- Ouch, essa doeu amor!

\- Vai doer de verdade se você não vazar da minha frente. – ele riu, mas se afastou.

Idiota.

Olhei para Emmett, vi que ele e os outros idiotas me olhavam, Emmett divertido, os outros confusos.

\- Que foi? Algum problema? – xinguei, eles negaram rapidamente e começaram a murmurar rapidamente os seus pedidos.

Bufando, comecei a preparar os cafés, eles tinham sorte de eu não estar realmente atacada e cuspir neles.

Sim, eu era dessas.

Quando eles finalmente se foram, olhei para Emmett com o queixo empinado, ele estava estranhamente silencioso e aquilo nunca era bom com ele.

\- Que foi? – falei já irritada pela segunda vez hoje, ele finalmente sorriu.

\- Então _Amor_ , o que foi aquilo?

\- Vai te catar. – grunhi me afastando e o ouvi rindo.

Malditos caras de fraternidade, aqueles idiotas só conseguiam me irritar de um jeito que ninguém mais conseguia.

E sim, eu tinha um motivo, e não era um bobo, era um legitimo, mas não queria falar sobre aquilo...

\- Vamos lá Bella, você tem que admitir que foi engraçado. Você toda incomodada pelo carinha. – rolei os olhos.

\- Eu não vi graça.

\- Eu vi e muita.

\- Que seja, vá trabalhar, você tem muito o que decorar. – murmurei tentando mudar de assunto.

Felizmente Emmett assentiu e foi ao trabalho.

Ainda irritada com todo o acontecido, resolvi sair um pouco. Precisava de ar.

\- Emmett vou a loja de conveniência, quer algo?

\- Me trás um salgadinho.

\- Ok.

Assim que saí de lá, respirei fundo. Hoje eu não estava legal.

Dia dos namorados tinha um efeito ruim sobre mim, ou talvez fosse o cara de mais cedo, quem sabe? Só sabia que não estava no meu melhor hoje.

\- Olá amor. – saltei um pouco, quando ouvi a voz de mais cedo, me virei e recostado contra a parede estava o cara de antes.

Aff! Tudo o que eu precisava!

\- Cara você não tem mais o que fazer, não?

\- Hoje não, limpei a minha agenda e sou todo seu

Bufando passei a andar.

\- Então vou devolver, pois não estou afim de comida estragada.

Ouvi a sua risada bonita mais uma vez e suspirei.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão bonito? Era um desperdício.

\- Assim você me magoa, amor. – ele correu para me alcançar, mesmo eu andando rápido, ele se mantinha ao meu lado, graças as suas malditas pernas longas e fortes.

O ignorei pela maior parte do caminho, ainda assim, ele permaneceu ao meu lado. Quando cheguei em frente a loja me virei para ele já de saco cheio, ele quase trombou em mim com a minha parada brusca.

\- Olha aqui cara, não sei qual é a sua, mas eu e você não vai acontecer. Nunca!

\- Ah não seja assim amor. Por quê?

\- Precisa de um motivo?

\- Sim. – ele sorriu abertamente e o meu coração bateu mais rápido, só um pouquinho...

Ai esse cara!

\- Eu não saio com caras de fraternidade. – ele fez um beicinho adorável.

Por alguma razão estranha, eu queria me inclinar e mordê-lo, enquanto o abraçava pelo pescoço e brincava com o seu cabelo bagunçado, passando os meus dedos pelos fios rebeldes, queria bagunçá-lo mais e mais.

Rolei os olhos para mim mesma.

De onde vinha aqueles pensamentos idiotas?

\- Só por isso amor? Vamos ser de uma fraternidade, não é tão mal.

\- Sim é muito mau! Agora pare de me chamar desse jeito.

\- Que jeito?

\- Amor. – fiz uma careta e ele riu alto.

\- Então qual o seu nome?

\- Isabella.

\- Gostei. Isabella. Combina com você.

\- Que seja. Agora vá. Siga o seu caminho e seja feliz, bem longe de mim.

\- Não quer saber o meu nome?

\- Não.

\- Vamos lá amor, eu não sou tão ruim assim!

\- Acredite você é da pior espécie que tem. – ele voltou a fazer beicinho e suspirei. – Já terminamos aqui, vaza.

Entrei na loja e peguei alguns salgadinhos, deixei um cair, mas antes que me abaixasse para pegar uma mão surgiu e o agarrou, me ergui e gemi ao vê-lo mais uma vez.

\- Cara, você não tem nada melhor para fazer? Vá agir como um universitário idiota que você é, e me deixa em paz. – ele ria enquanto eu pedia, quase implorando, pra ele ir.

\- E o que os universitários idiotas fazem? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha muito sexy, quando ele ia parar de fazer coisas que o deixavam mais sexy, ou atraente?

\- Ah você sabe, festas, trotes, essas coisas. – fiz pouco caso e ele riu.

\- Nós estudamos também. – foi a minha vez de arquear uma sobrancelha, o que fez o seu sorriso maior.

\- É sério. Eu tenho excelentes notas. Sou um aluno muito aplicado.

\- Que seja! – arranquei o salgadinho da mão dele e passei a andar, ele é claro, me seguiu.

Era como se eu tivesse um cachorrinho, era meio fofo. Mas não tinha nada a ver. Eu e ele nunca iria acontecer.

\- Eu sou Edward, a propósito.

\- Que seja. – voltei a repetir, ele riu, é claro.

\- Vamos lá, Isabella, não vai me dar uma chance mesmo?

\- Nope!

\- Você é difícil, hein garota?

\- Não faz idéia.

\- Mas eu gosto.

Ai meu Deus!

Parei e me virei para ele, queria usar uma pose mais irritada, mas com os braços cheios de salgadinhos não seria fácil.

\- Olha só cara...

\- Edward. – ele me interrompeu e bufei.

\- Que seja. Edward, eu não sei qual é a sua, mas não vai rolar. Eu e você não tem nada a ver.

\- Eu acho que tem tudo a ver!

\- Caramba você é persistente.

\- Eu sou mesmo, com o que vale à pena.

Claro que eu valia à pena...

Mas ainda assim, não ia dar.

Nem em um milhão de anos.

Mesmo ele sendo muito tentador.

\- Que seja. Vai atrás de outra. – virei-me o ignorando e indo para o caixa, podia ouvir a sua risada, enquanto me seguia, mas continuei o ignorando.

Passei as minhas compras, e mal enfiei a mão no bolso para pagar, uma mão surgiu na minha frente com uma nota de vinte.

Só olhei para ele que sorria.

\- Unf! – bufei voltei a andar o ignorando.

Saí da loja, já andando a passos rápidos, pensei em correr, mas seria muito infantil.

Ao chegar ao café, já me preparava para ter que expulsá-lo mais uma vez, contudo ele não estava lá.

Uh, bom, finalmente ele tomou uma dica.

Entrei no café e estremeci, estava tudo rosa e vermelho.

\- Caramba, você é rápido. – Emmett sorriu de cima de uma cadeira, enquanto pendurava alguns corações.

\- Você que demorou muito. E por que comprou tantos? – fez um gesto para a sacola em minhas mãos e bufei a colocando sobre o balcão.

\- Não importa. Só coma e seja feliz. – ele riu descendo da cadeira e passou a fuçar a sacola.

\- Ok. Então, e o seu admirador?

\- Que admirador?

\- Já se esqueceu, _amor_? – ele debochou e contive a vontade te tacar alguma coisa nele.

\- Não me provoca. – ele riu colocando uma mão cheia de salgadinho na boca.

\- Você tem que admitir que foi engraçado.

\- Eu não vi graça.

\- Ah, mas eu vi e muita.

\- Você quer morrer? – estreitei os olhos, ele levantou as mãos em rendição, mas mantinha um sorriso muito idiota no rosto, vi o seu sorriso morrer ao mesmo tempo em que fui atingida na nuca.

Me virei já pronta para matar o infeliz que me deu um tapa, porém grunhi ao dar de cara com meu avô, ele não parecia muito feliz.

\- Merda!

\- Sim, merda. Pensei que tinha mandado você decorar garota.

\- Ah, isso... huh Emmet disse que queria, já que ele ama o dia dos namorados.

\- Ah é mesmo? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhei desesperadamente para Emmett que olhou entre mim e meu avô.

\- Ah, eu... huh...

\- Bom já que ama tanto, você trabalhará no dia dos namorados.

\- Mas... – pulei na frente de Emmett encarando o meu avô.

\- Eu já tinha prometido dar folga a Emmett.

\- Então sinto decepcioná-los, mas ele vai trabalhar, os dois vão!

\- EU? Mas era a minha folga?

\- Nem ligo. Ninguém mandou vocês aprontarem pelas minhas costas. – nos olhou com desapontamento e começou a ir para o deposito.

Emmett me deu um olhar irritado, eu corri atrás do avô.

\- Espera vô, você não está exagerando? Eu já aprontei pelas suas costas várias vezes.

\- Como é? – ele parou me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada e forcei um sorriso.

\- Ah isso...

\- Quer saber, eu não me importo. Mas... uh... eu tenho um encontro nesse dia. – ele resmungou coçando o queixo, a minha boca caiu aberta.

\- Ora, ora Charlie Swan, quem diria. – murmurei depois do choque, ele riu corando um pouco.

\- Seu velho ainda tem charme.

\- Seu safadinho. – provoquei lhe dando um soco no ombro e ele bufou.

\- Me respeita menina.

Ri indo para trás, voltando pra frente.

\- Foi mal, mas é bom saber que o senhor ainda dá no coro.

\- Hey!

\- Quem dá no coro? – Emmett perguntou esquecendo que estava chateado e ficando curioso, afinal ele é um pervertido.

\- Meu avô!

\- É isso aí seu Charlie. – ele ergueu a mão em um punho esticando para o avô e para minha surpresa, ele bateu no punho de Emmett com um pequeno sorriso que fez o seu grosso bigode se contrair.

\- Seu velho safado.

\- Hey! – resmungou, mas ainda sorria.

\- Ok velho, nós vamos te cobrir na segunda. Mas vai ter condições.

\- Que condições?

\- Vai nos cobrir no domingo.

\- O quê?

\- Sim, pelo menos dois domingos para cada um. – Emmett ergueu o punho e bati no dele.

\- Não.

\- Sim. E você tem que trazer ela aqui.

\- Essa é a condição mais importante. – concordou Emmett cruzando os braços, eu imitei a sua posição.

Charlie só rolou os olhos para nós.

\- Sabe, acho que vocês estão esquecendo quem é o dono aqui. – ele tentou ameaçar e bufei.

\- Nem vem, sou tanto dona quanto você, já Emmett, é praticamente o gerente.

\- Isso aí! – ele incentivou, só pra irritar o velho.

\- Aff, vocês dois são os piores. Ok, ok, eu dou a folga de domingo e deixarei vocês conhecerem Carmen.

Sorrindo satisfeitos, voltamos ao trabalho.

Como eu já ia ter que trabalhar no dia dos namorados, tava tranqüilo, só me senti mal por Emmett.

\- Foi mal cara. – falei depois enquanto terminávamos a decoração, ele deu de ombros.

\- Tá tranquilo. Valeu por me arranjar o domingo, vou levar Rosie em um lugar legal.

\- Oh, você é um romântico.

\- Tipo, uma praia de nudismo.

\- Vaza da minha frente. – xinguei batendo nele com o meu avental que estava sobre o balcão.

Ele riu enquanto corria para longe.

\- Só brincando chefinha.

\- Sei.

Homens eram todos iguais.

Porcos.

O resto do dia foi tranquilo, o café esteve bem movimentando e o dia passou rápido. Na hora de fechar, Emmett me ajudou como sempre, dei boa noite para ele, antes de entrar pela porta lateral, a entrada do café, onde ficava o meu miniapartamento.

Subi as escadas que levavam ao andar sobre o café, quando me mudei para viver com Charlie, logo nós dois percebemos, que um velho cheio de manias e uma adolescente revoltada não iria dar certo, no dia da primeira briga pela água quente, tivemos que tomar uma atitude.

Charlie se lembrou do deposito que tinha sobre o café, era pequeno, mas só para mim era perfeito. Então limpamos e me mudei assim que estava habitável.

Abri a porta já tirando as roupas, as jogando no sofá mesmo, sim, eu não era nada organizada, andei de calcinha e sutiã pelo meu apartamento de dois cômodos.

Mesmo sendo pequeno eu adorava, era perfeito para mim, a cozinha eu dividi com um balcão assim tinha uma mini sala, e meu quarto acabou sendo o grande, bem, mais ou menos, pois a minha cama king ocupava a maior parte do cômodo.

Joguei-me na cama com um bocejo, me estiquei toda como uma gata, agarrei o HQ do dia que estava no chão ao lado da cama, folheei até achar a página que estava e passei a ler.

Acabei adormecendo no meio das páginas como sempre. Melhor rotina do mundo.

[...]

\- Bom dia no que posso ajudar? – bocejei.

Odiava o turno da manhã.

\- Quero algo quente e doce. – gemi de tristeza ao reconhecer sua voz.

\- Cara, de novo? – olhei tristemente para o meu lindo carma pessoal.

O cara da fraternidade.

Ele sorriu abertamente como fazia toda manhã, nós últimos três dias.

Assim como todas as tardes e todas as noites.

Ele estava vindo aqui três vezes por dia, nós últimos malditos três dias, sempre com o mesmo papo, "Quero algo quente e doce", com aquela maldita voz sexy e linda que ele tinha.

E no primeiro dia quando lhe disse que ele tinha que melhorar a sua cantada, ele me cortou dizendo que se referia ao café.

Vamos lá meu amigo, nós dois sabemos que não é do café que você está falando.

Mas eu agi de boa, fingi que não era comigo.

Mas estava ficando difícil.

Eu estava fraquejando.

Eu fantasiei mais de uma vez em ser agarrada por ele nesse balcão. E no banheiro, na mesa do canto, ah e claro, na máquina registradora, não me pergunte por que, eu devo ter um problema.

\- Amor?

E lá vinha ele com aquele maldito amor, amor. Por que amor?

Eu lá tinha cara de amor.

\- Que tal um café americano, senhor?

\- Não, algo mais doce. O que me sugere? – odiava aquele sorrisinho dele também, era meio de lado, um sorriso torto, tão... tão malicioso.

Eu e ele sabíamos, ele não estava falando de café.

Ele queria muito que eu me inclinasse no balcão e sugerisse outras coisas, além de café.

Mas não. Eu serei forte.

\- Então?

\- Ah um... chocolate quente? – murmurei, porque convenhamos, sempre que ele entrava e ficava me encarando com aquele sorriso torto e aqueles olhos verdes travessos, eu esquecia tudo o que tinha no menu.

Ele tinha sorte que eu lembrava como falar.

\- Pode ser.

\- Certo. Agora vaza... – levei um tapa na nuca, olhei para trás pronta pra matar um.

\- Isabella não fale com os clientes assim.

\- Ele gosta. – reclamei esfregando a nuca e o maldito riu.

Viu?

\- Só quando é você que diz, Isabella.

Gente que arrepio.

Quando outras pessoas falavam o meu nome, não me fazia sentir aquele calor todo.

Ele piscou e se foi, bem ali para o lado esperar que o avô fizesse o chocolate dele.

Assim que ele realmente tinha ido, para o bem da minha sanidade, e já estávamos mais vazios, o velho me encurralou.

\- Então, aquele é o seu namorado?

\- Só se eu tivesse perdido um parafuso. – gritei e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Ok. Só estranhei, todos os olhares e palavras sugestivas.

\- Eu sabia que eram sugestivas. Aquele verme!

\- Bells, o que está acontecendo, você tá namorando aquele cara ou não?

\- Prefiro comer cocô.

\- Sério? Porque você parecia muito interessada.

\- Eu não! E vamos parar, ter dicas de namoro de você, é estranho.

\- Por quê? Eu tenho uma namorada e você não, estou apto a dar dicas.

Maldito velho.

\- Tá, ele é gostoso eu admito! Pegava fácil admito, também, mas prefiro mergulhar na cera quente que sair com um cara de fraternidade.

\- Ah, agora tá explicado.

\- Viu? Concorda comigo, né?

\- Não.

\- Como não?

\- Ele é de uma fraternidade.

\- E?

\- Fraternidade é praticamente outra palavra para mal encarnado, o demônio na terra, e por aí vai.

\- Você está exagerando.

\- Sério?

\- Tá, sei que teve uma péssima experiência da última vez, mas esse cara não é James. E estamos em outro estado, as coisas podem ser diferentes.

\- E se não forem?

\- E se forem, você vai perder a oportunidade de conhecer um cara legal, por que está com medo?

\- Eu não tô com medo.

\- Para mim parece medo.

\- Pois não é! Eu só não confio em caras de fraternidade.

\- Medo.

\- Não é medo.

\- É sim querida. Mas está tudo bem, todos temos medo...

\- Inferno já disse que não tô com medo. – praticamente gritei e ele riu levantando as mãos em rendição.

\- Claro, claro.

Ele estava sendo sarcástico?

Meu avô estava tirando uma com a minha cara?

Ah, eu ia mostrar para ele.

Eu não tenho medo de nada.

Aquela Izzi doce e meiguinha morreu no dia que saiu de Washington e fez a sua primeira tatuagem.

Eu não tenho medo de nada, nem de ninguém.

E vou mostrar para ele, ah se vou.

Tirei o meu avental e joguei pra Charlie que o agarrou com uma mão.

\- Bells.

\- Eu já volto.

\- Hey espera...

Nem liguei, saí correndo do café, corri em direção a faculdade, como o café ficava bem próximo do campus, muitos alunos passavam por ele em seu caminho, então ele não devia estar longe.

Sorri quando avistei ele, o seu cabelo acobreado todo bagunçado era inconfundível, assim como as costas largas e sexy...

Foca Bella.

\- Hey idiota. – gritei e o vi parar, depois lentamente se virar.

Ele parecia um pouco preocupado.

\- Huh, amor? – estreitei os olhos e marchei em sua direção, vi que alguns dos idiotas da fraternidade estavam com ele, todos me olhavam com cautela.

Bando de frouxo.

Cheguei no meu cara e agarrei a gola da sua camiseta e o puxei para que ele ficasse na minha altura.

Eu sou um pouco baixinha perto dele, mesmo com as botas de combate que resolvi usar hoje.

\- Amanhã você vai me levar para sair.

\- Huh? Amanhã?

\- Isso mesmo, algum problema?

\- É dia dos namorados?

\- E? – grunhi e ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Nada, só queria ter certeza que você sabia que dia era.

\- Eu sei cara. Eu vou trabalhar, mas é bom você estar no café, bonito, cheiroso e com um presente.

\- Vai me dar um presente? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri.

\- Querido, ter um encontro comigo já é o seu presente. – soltei-o, me virei e marchei de volta pro café.

Ai meu Deus!

O que deu em mim?

Eu não acredito que vou sair com um idiota de fraternidade.

Quando entrei no café, o meu avô não parecia nada feliz.

Mas também ficou quieto enquanto eu agarrava o meu avental e voltava para o meu posto.

Só passou dez minutos e dois clientes depois, quando ele não agüentou mais.

\- Onde você foi?

\- Mostrar que eu não tenho medo de nada. – rosnei e ele riu, só agora me toquei.

Merda, ele usou a psicologia reversa em mim.

Por que eu tinha que ser tão impulsiva?

[...]

Entrei no café a tarde com o meu melhor sorriso e minha roupa mais dark possível. Sério, na minha camiseta preta além de ter rasgos, e dar um bom vislumbre do meu sutiã vermelho sangue, deixava os meus braços bem visíveis com as tatuagens, tinha em letras vermelhas escrito "O amor fede", o meu shorts preto era um pouco curto demais, as minhas botas iam até o joelho, a minha maquiagem era pesada e eu usava alguns brincos.

\- Volte já pro seu quarto e se troque. – o velho mandou sem nem me olhar e bufei.

\- Mas...

\- Agora, ou faço você voltar pra Washington.

Maldito!

\- Mas não vou trocar a camiseta. – gritei correndo lá pra cima.

Ele me conhecia bem demais.

Voltei alguns minutos depois, com uma calça jeans vermelha com rasgos nos joelhos, de tênis, a maquiagem mais leve, mas mantive o batom vermelho sangue, só um brinco de argola e ainda com a camiseta, ele ergueu o rosto me avaliou por dois segundos e voltou ao seu jornal.

Acho que eu devia estar aceitável agora.

Embora antes a minha roupa estivesse normal.

Fui para trás do balcão agarrando o meu avental.

O que eu odiava no dia dos namorados no café, era que o avô dava um tipo de festa.

Não abríamos o dia todo. Só a noite, aí afastávamos as mesas, rolava música de má qualidade, de acordo comigo, é claro, então vendíamos os cafés de sempre, além de bolos e biscoitos do dia dos namorados.

A galera da faculdade sempre aparecia em peso, era o point dos casais. Sério, dava nojo.

Eu sempre fugia.

Mas esse ano, estava presa.

\- Wow, tá um arraso chefinha. – Emmett falou entrando, ao seu lado a sua namorada Rosalie.

Rosie era legal.

Meio diferente de mim, já que ela era meio nerd, tipo, ela era muito gata, alta com cabelos loiros dourados, olhos azuis, corpão de modelo, mas usava óculos, ela era um pouco tímida. Ela fazia engenharia na faculdade. Tipo, eu não entendia o que ela via em Emmett que era um idiota.

Tá, ele era bonitão, e tá, na faculdade também, mas ela podia arranjar coisa melhor.

\- Valeu idiota!

\- Oi Bella.

\- E aí Rosie! Vai vir uns caras legais hoje, quer que eu te apresente? – pisquei e ela riu.

Emmett bufou.

\- Bella, por que insiste em tentar arrumar alguém pra Rosie? Eu já sou tudo o que ela precisa. – ele se gabou e bufei.

\- É por isso mesmo que eu a ajudo. Ela tá perdida por andar com você.

\- Bella, ela gosta de ser uma perdida comigo.

\- Emmett! – ela guinchou corando e ri.

Eu tinha pena da moça, Emmett era tão barulhento.

Às vezes eles eram completamente opostos, era fofo, como eles se completavam.

Eu tirava uma, mas Emmett era um grande cara e tinha sorte de ter encontrado Rosie.

\- Então está vestida pra matar chefinha? – provocou Emmett, mas antes que eu abrisse a boca, o maldito velho a abriu primeiro.

\- Ela tem um encontro.

\- Mesmo?

\- Que legal, Bella. – Rosie sorriu e fiz pouco caso.

\- Por mim você pode ficar com ele.

\- Assim você me magoa, amor. – gemi quando o dito idiota entrou com um buque de flores.

Flores, sério? Que brega!

\- Puta merda. Você vai sair com o cara da fraternidade? – Emmett guinchou já rindo e o chutei na canela.

\- Vai a merda.

\- Bella, apresente o seu encontro pra gente.

\- Huh? – olhei do meu avô pro cara, depois pra Emmett e Rosie e de volta pro meu avô.

\- Eu sou Edward. – ele se apresentou sorrindo e não parecendo nenhum pouco chateado por eu ter esquecido o nome dele.

Mas não tinha sido por mal, ele era sempre o cara da fraternidade, merda.

\- Prazer Edward, sou Charlie Swan, o avô dessa mal-educada.

\- Hey!

\- Sou Emmett, e essa é Rosalie, a minha namorada. – todos se apresentaram e bufei.

\- Já chega de papo, vão adiantar o trabalho que eu vou falar com Edward. – enfatizei o nome dele, o que o fez rir.

Ai como eu odiava aquela risada dele, era tão malditamente sexy.

Agarrei a sua mão e o puxei um pouco pro fundo, longe dos curiosos. Mesmo assim eles ainda nos olhavam enquanto fingiam trabalhar, os ignorei e me concentrei no cara da fraternidade.

\- Então você veio!

\- É claro que eu vim, jamais perderia a chance de ter um encontro com a sua ilustre pessoa.

\- Tá, eu sei que eu fui muito metida lá. Mas você me irrita pra caralho, às vezes. – ele riu.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu sei lá. Meu avô diz que eu vivo na TPM, vai querer encarar mesmo assim? – ele me olhou de cima a baixo e deu aquele maldito sorriso torto.

\- Com certeza!

\- Argh, você me enlouquece. – ele sorriu e me esticou as flores.

\- Aqui, feliz dia dos namorados. – bufei agarrando o enorme arranjo de margaridas.

\- Huh, ninguém nunca me deu flores.

\- Eu tenho uma idéia do por que...

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – estreitei os olhos e ele sorriu.

\- Algo como as pessoas terem medo de você as destruir.

\- Eu não faria isso, eu uh... gosto de flores.

\- E qual a sua favorita?

\- Oh... eu não acho que tenha uma.

\- Bom. Hoje começamos com as margaridas, no nosso próximo encontro eu trago uma diferente.

Bufei.

\- Como sabe que vai ter um próximo encontro? – ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Vai ter amor.

Maldito sorriso.

\- Ai, como você me irrita. Vamos. – agarrei a sua mão e comecei a sair do café.

\- Bella?

\- Vou colocar as minhas flores na água. – resmunguei, e avô assentiu.

\- Abrimos o café em duas horas, hein?

\- Que seja. – grunhi e o levei para o meu apartamento, ele me seguiu em silêncio, com certeza encarandoa minha bunda.

E como eu tenho uma bela bunda, deixa ele encarar.

Ao entrarmos, tirei os sapatos e ele fez o mesmo.

O soltei indo pra cozinha.

Eu não tinha um vaso.

\- Onde eu coloco as malditas flores? – ele sorriu e se apoiou no balcão me olhando.

\- Tem uma jarra de água?

\- Ah, boa!

Peguei a jarra extra que tinha e coloquei água, em seguida as flores, depois as coloquei no balcão perto dele.

Uh, elas ficaram bem ali.

\- Valeu, sabe, pelas flores.

\- De nada. Mas esse não é o seu presente.

\- Ah. Ainda bem, estava meio preocupada aqui.

Rindo, ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha cumprida e me entregou, a olhei com cautela.

\- Ela não morde, amor.

\- Tá, eu sei. – arranquei da mão dele e a abri entre irritada e curiosa.

Sério, eu vivia na TPM mesmo, o meu humor me dava chicotadas, às vezes.

Abri a caixinha e sorri ao ver a pulseira cheia de pingentes.

Havia uma xícara de café, e um I entrelaçado em um E, também tinha uma flor e um pincel.

\- Gostei. Mas o que significam os pingentes?

\- Eles têm que ter significados?

\- Não sei. Mas eles têm?

\- Tem!

\- E o que significam?

\- Uh, a xícara porque me lembrou de você, a garota do café, a flor por que você é bonita como uma, o pincel pra você lembrar-se de mim, sabe eu huh, gosto de pintar.

\- E?

\- Edward e Isabella. – deu de ombros e gemi.

Caramba, por que ele tinha que fazer aquilo comigo?

\- Tira a roupa.

\- O quê? – ele gaguejou e nem liguei, já comecei a tirar a minha camiseta e empurrar a minha calça pra baixo, enquanto ia pra cima dele.

\- Agora. Tira tudo!

Nem dei tempo de ele pensar, o abracei pelo pescoço enquanto beijava a sua boca linda e sexy, ele demorou um pouco para reagir, mas quando mordi o seu lábio inferior, ele grunhiu e me agarrou me erguendo.

Arfei quando senti as minhas costas baterem contra uma parede qualquer, enquanto era beijada com sofreguidão, já podia senti-lo ficando duro, agradeci aos céus, pois ele parecia ser grande.

Obrigada bom Deus!

Seus lábios carnudos devoravam a minha boca me fazendo delirar, ainda tentava arrancar a roupa dele, mas estava difícil. Ele afastou a boca da minha, me encarando ofegante.

\- Quarto. – grunhi e ele assentiu enquanto voltava a me beijar.

Caímos na cama em um emaranhado de corpos, empurrei-o, montando em cima dele, tirei o meu sutiã, o ouvi gemer e sorri enquanto tirava a sua camiseta.

\- Santa porra! – gemi ao olhar para o seu peito.

Ele tem uma tatuagem.

\- Eu te quero tanto agora. – ronronei passando a mão por seu peito cheio de tinta, ele tinha um desenho lindo de uma deusa de cabelos longos, a tatuagem pegava metade do seu peito e assim como as suas costelas e um pouco do ombro.

Era linda, era sexy, era um tesão.

\- Ah você tem tara por tatoo. – ele falou divertido e dei de ombros.

\- Um pouquinho.

\- Hmmm, que menina safada, você é... – brincou me virando na cama e ficando sobre mim.

Engoli em seco enquanto ele saia da cama e começou a abrir a calça, parando por um momento, tirando a carteira e pegando um preservativo. Ele o jogou na cama a meu lado e terminou de tirar a calça com cueca e tudo.

Arfei quando ele ficou completamente nu, com o pau muito duro e cumprido, apontando pra mim, engatinhei na cama ficando na beirada e beijei o seu pau, ele gemeu agarrando os meus cabelos.

\- Porra, que boca linda você tem. – sorri enquanto o beijava e dava pequenas lambidas.

\- Você gosta da minha boquinha.

\- Ela é linda, ainda mais com o meu pau nela. – sorri e dei uma mordidinha no seu pau gostoso.

\- Eu também gosto do seu pau. – dei mais uma chupadinha, ele rosnou e me empurrou, caí de costas rindo.

\- Sua provocadora.

\- O quê? Eu queria brincar mais.

\- Depois. Agora eu quero brincar.

\- O que... – mal tive tempo de falar, arfei ao sentir ele rasgando a minha calcinha.

Oh, Santa Porra!

\- Você rasgou a minha calcinha? – ele me ignorou e abriu as minhas pernas. – Você... – a minha voz morreu quando a sua boca caiu na minha buceta.

Gritei alto quando ele me chupou, em seguida empurrou dois dedos dentro de mim.

Jesus...

Ele passou a chupar o meu clitóris, enquanto me fudia com os seus dedos, Jesus, dedos longos e grossos, que entravam e saiam, se esfregando deliciosamente dentro de mim.

\- Oh, porra... meu... oh merda... – gemi palavras desconexas, enquanto era devastada por seus dedos e boca.

Estava a ponto de gozar quando ele se afastou.

\- O que foi?

\- Levanta... – mandou e um pouco tremula obedeci.

\- O que é?

\- Você vai gozar com meu pau.

\- Puta merda, você é tão gostoso. – ele riu e acariciou seu pau duro.

\- Coloca a camisinha... – assenti e fiquei de joelhos, me inclinei, dei uma lambida e uma chupadinha no seu pau gostoso.

\- Isabella... – ele rosnou as palavras e sorri, rapidamente coloquei a camisinha, já ia me deitar quando ele me virou.

\- Não, assim... Quero te fuder de quatro.

Ai meu Deus. Quase gozei.

\- Ok. – sussurrei ficando de costas pra ele e abrindo as pernas enquanto empinava a bunda, ele gemeu e acariciou a minha bunda dando um tapa em seguida, olhei pra trás e ele deu de ombros.

\- Não resisti.

\- Vai ter volta.

\- Mal posso esperar. – piscou, mas antes que eu respondesse, ele empurrou o seu pau em mim, tirando todo o meu juízo.

Puta merda!

Gemi alto, quando gozei só com a sua primeira estocada, a minha buceta se contraiu e meu corpo todo tremeu, mas ele nem esperou eu me refazer, já estava me fudendo de novo.

Agarrei os lençóis com força, enquanto sentia o seu pau indo cada vez mais fundo, entrando e saindo, me fudendo como há algum tempo eu não era fudida.

De repente, ele se curvou sobre mim e se possível, o seu pau foi mais fundo.

\- Merda...

\- Porra, a sua buceta é apertadinha...

\- Edward...

\- É gostosa...

\- Ai meu...

\- E molhadinha. – ele mordeu a minha orelha, parecia que eu estava pronta para vir de novo.

\- Eu vou...

\- Gozar? Goza amor, mela o meu pau, aperta o meu pau gostoso.

Puta merda!

Gritei quando ele de repente colocou a mão entre as minhas pernas e beliscou o meu clitóris, vi estrelas, constelações, era capaz de até ter descoberto um planeta, o meu corpo todo tremeu, a minha buceta pulsou e o choque de prazer que percorreu o meu corpo a cada investida dele parecia ter ido da ponta do cabelo até os dedos, ou melhor, até a unha do pé.

Ele se afastou um pouco, agarrou os meus quadris enquanto me fudia mais forte e rápido, o seu pau entrando e saindo com força e rapidez, me causando um segundo orgasmo. Gritei, caindo na cama e ele urrou caindo sobre mim, o seu pau pulsando dentro de mim, enquanto a minha buceta ordenhava o seu pau, o fazendo gozar comigo.

Fiquei largada por alguns minutos, sentindo o meu corpo todo formigando da maneira mais deliciosa, ele ainda estava sobre mim, o seu pau dentro de mim, embora ele fosse pesado, aquele lugar estava ótimo.

Arfei quando de repente, fui movida e estava deitada sobre ele.

\- Oi.

\- Olá.

\- Uh, então... – ele riu.

\- Eu vou ter aquele segundo encontro? – ele tinha aquele sorriso torto maldito, eu gemi.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão tentador?

Inferno!

Meu passado era fudido, eu ainda não confiava em caras de fraternidades, a minha TPM eterna não ia sumir tão fácil, eu ainda vou ser uma puta pela maior parte do tempo, mas por ele. Por aquele cara de fraternidade, eu podia fazer uma exceção e me permitir uma tentativa.

Afinal aquele sorriso, aquele corpo, mereciam uma chance.

\- É, acho que sim. – ele riu, maldita risada sexy.

\- Só acho? Hmmm, acho melhor ligar para o seu avô e dizer que vai se atrasar.

\- Vou? – arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu enquanto lambia os lábios.

\- Ah vai, eu só vou deixar você sair daqui, quando tiver certeza...

Oh Meu Deus!

 **Eu já tinha, mas eu iria fingir mais um pouquinho, porque ele parecia ter umas idéias maravilhosas para me convencer, afinal, quem sou eu para atrapalhar os planos dele?**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaa povo pervo \o/**

 **Mais uma one, e só eu achei ela com cara de Short fic?**

 **kkkkk**

 **Sim, sera uma short fic algum dia**

 **Eu espero que tenham amadoooo, eu amei a one**

 **embora, acho essa Bella muito metida u.u**

 **Mas gostei kkk e vcs?**

 **Pra quem não tava sabendo eu fiz uma brincadeira de dia dos namorados no meu grupo**

 **convidei varias autoras pra cada uma postar uma one de dia dos namorados, Cada uma posta uma por dia**

 **ENtão meu dia de postagem foi só hoje, por isso postando agora**

 **Vou ver com as outras autoras pra fazer um perfil aqui no fft. net pra postarmos todas as ones \o/**

 **Mas por enquanto, vamos amar a minha e comentar muitãoooooooo**

 **Agora me vou**

 **fuiiii**


End file.
